Witch
by EdwardCullen103476
Summary: based two years after Renesmee is born. some spoilers. Edward, Alice, Bella, and jasper run into Lauren, who turns out to be a witch. Will be more than 10 chapters. rated K just in case. I'll post new chapters as often as possible. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Alice's Evil Plan

**Bella's POV**

"Edward! Edward? Where are you going?" I shouted, glaring into the woods, spying his white shirt in between the trees. I heard his invisible laughter very faintly, and his soft footsteps racing away.

"Bella, don't worry about it. He's just teasing you. He'll come back soon, with Jacob in tow," Alice chirped, suddenly appearing beside me. She was extremely happy today because we were going shopping later.

"Why is he bringing Jacob? I thought we were bringing Renesmee with us," I said, turning to walk back into the house. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were away on a hunting trip in California, so the house seemed quieter that usual.

" Yeah, I wanted to go with!" Renesmee whined, walking up to us. She was the size of a 7 year old now, and her bronze ringlets were pulled back into a long ponytail that passed her hips.

" Jacob wants to take you over to La Push so you can go swimming. Haven't you been saying you've wanted to go swimming?" Alice trilled, sitting down onto the white couch and picking up a magazine. Her short white dress blended into the couch, making her almost invisible if it weren't for her short black hair.

" Ok, fine. I have wanted to go swimming. I really wish I could go shopping though," Renesmee giggled, "They're almost here. I can hear Jacob trying to keep up with Daddy." She started giggling again.

"Who would have thought that you would chose swimming over shopping? You're almost as bad as Alice when it comes to that!" I said, leaning down to kiss Renesmee's head. Alice stuck her tongue out at me, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, walking in just inches behind Edward, who grinned at me with a gleam of laughter in his eyes. Jacob's eyes landed on Renesmee, and his huge grin got wider.

"Hi sweetie. Are you ready to go swimming?" He said, settling onto the couch the same time Renesmee leaped onto it.

"Yeah. Can we play with the rest of the pack after that?" Renesmee said, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. She was thinking about different games they could play. I could tell by the amused gleam in Edward's eyes.

" I think Claire has been wanting to see her "sister" lately, and Quil is with her today. Emily and Sam would love it if you came over, too," Jacob muttered, swinging Renesmee onto his back and striding towards the door.

I stood and walked over to them," Love you, honey! I'll see you tonight," I said, grabbing the keys to my Ferrari of the hook and handing them to Jacob. "It'll be quicker and more fun for her if you take my car."

Jacob's face lit up as he ran to the garage, Renesmee giggling out of control on his back.

"Come on, love. Let's go," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist." I was hoping we could convince Alice to come home earlier if we left now." Edward's golden eyes stared into mine. My eyes had turned gold last year, three months before my first vampire birthday. I only had two weeks until I was officially two years old.

"Ok. Alice! Come on. We can take your Porsche if you want," I murmured, walking out the door behind Edward. I was oddly excited for this shopping trip. _Weird_, I thought,_ I've never been excited about shopping with Alice._ Alice flew down the stairs, Jasper in tow. Jasper picked up on my mood right away and raised and eyebrow quizzically.

"Excited today, huh Bella?" he said, glancing at Alice. Alice gasped in shock, probably amazed that I was excited about shopping for once.

" Alice! That's not very nice. She thinks we're going shopping!" Edward gasped, glaring at her." Why are you doing that?" He squeezed my hand in reassurance, making me understand that what she had planned was not as bad as he made it to be.

" What do you have planned for me, Alice?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side while I waited for her answer. She laughed, the small sound echoing in the garage.

"You'll see!" She giggled, turning to get in to her Porsche. I hissed, but willingly got into the backseat with Edward.

Edward's POV

Alice was being evil. She didn't have a simple shopping trip planned for us. Oh no. She was taking Bella to the SPA_._ Bella was going to kill her when she found out.

_Edward, please don't tell her._ Alice thought, snapping at me in her little voice. _This is for her own good. I don't think she's ever had a mani/pedi in her life. _I could see little snippets of her visions in her head. Bella getting mad, but then seeming happy. Huh. Maybe turning into a vampire had made her a little bit more like Alice after all. Scary.

"Edward, can you please tell me? What did she think?" Bella moaned, her lower lip pouting out." I don't like being in the dark." I saw Alice's eyes pop, and then shoot a glare of fury at me. _Edward!_ She warned me, a harsh edge of fury to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, love. Alice has truly evil things planned for me if I tell you. One of them includes possibly killing me," I said, rubbing Bella's arm, absentmindedly. That shut her up right away on that topic.

"OK, then. Alice, will we be doing any shopping at all today? Because Renesmee needs a birthday present, and I probably won't have the time to get her one in the next two weeks, considering that I'm going to visit Renee next weekend," Bella turned away from me and looked expectantly at Alice.

" Well, I suppose. If you really want to," Alice's eyes lit up at the thought of shopping and the spa all in one day. She giggled thoughtlessly in her head.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. You would have thought that Alice would have changed in the 58 years I had know her but…nope. Bella snapped her head around to look at me. I just shrugged, and she hissed in frustration. I hate keeping thing from her, but I could see the plans in Alice's head. They were truly terrifying. So much effort just to lie to Bella for ten more minutes.

Suddenly Jasper growled. That was weird, he never growled unless threatened with immediate danger. _I can't believe it. Edward! Some girl is being attacked around the corner. I feel her terror, and her attackers pleasure. _Jasper was too mad to speak out loud.

"Alice some poor girl is being attacked around the corner. Jasper feels them. Quick, or else she'll be killed!" I yelled, speaking for Jasper. Alice gasped. She pressed her foot to the floor, sending the car around the corner in two seconds. I sought out theirs minds and instantly recognized them. These were the same killers who had attacked Bella four years ago, on this same street.


	2. Chapter 2: Lauren's Rescue

**Edward's POV (continued)**

"Bella, they're the same ones that tried to kill you before, right after we met. Do you remember?" I said, grasping her arm. She froze with shock, and then snarled with the worst ferocity I've ever seen.

_Yes, _She thought, pushing the shield out of her mind so that she could speak. She was too angry to speak out loud.

" Are you ready for revenge?" I whispered, staring into her eyes. I knew that all of this wasn't just about her. These murders had attacked her friend Jessica just last year, hurting her badly but luckily not killing her. Bella was excited to avenge her friend.

" Oh yes!" she snarled, just as Alice stopped the car. Snarling she jumped out of the car. I was right behind her, staying close to protect her. I looked at the girl who was in trouble. She looked strangly familiar. And I suddenly knew. Lauren.

_The Cullens? What are they doing here? What the heck, why do I care why they're here. They can save me!_ She thought. " Help me!" she screamed, stupidity bringing her back to her attacker's attention.

I focused on the guys now. They stared at me in shock, recognizing me, but not remembering how. There were only two now, not the four I remembered from their attack on Bella.

Bella didn't stop to think, she just leaped at the shorter, darker one.

"Bella, no! Wait!" I shouted, right when I figured out she was going for their throats. I lunged after her, grabbing her wrist. She turned on me with a snarl, but her face suddenly changed into gratitude.

"Thanks," she whispered, too low for a human to hear. At the sound of her snarl, the guys ran, not fast enough that we couldn't catch them, but at least Lauren was safe.

Not that I ever liked Lauren.

Trembling, Lauren walked slowly forward. " Edward Cullen? Is that you? Bella?" she asked in shock, stopping a few feet away.

"Lauren?" Bella asked, turning towards her. She seemed shocked to see her old friend/enemy here, of all places.

"Bella, you look so different. You look like… well, you look like him, and the rest of his family. What happened?" She studdered, frozen in shock.

Bella didn't know how to respond. I squeezed her hand, and instantly brought her back to this world. She cleared her throat and glanced quickly at me, almost as if willing me to talk for her.

" Well, I got married. And also… well, I also had a daughter. But, I can't believe it's you Lauren! I haven't seen you since graduation…" Bella twittered, trailing off. Lauren's eyes widened at the bell sound of her voice.

Alice came up behind us at that moment and said," Edward, we need to go soon Jasper's getting edgy." I looked at her and nodded, Bella turned and nodded too. Walking slowly, Bella went to Lauren and hugged her. Lauren shivered at Bella's touch, but otherwise showed no distaste. She hugged Bella back.

" I can't believe you got married. And you had a daughter? Wow. You have to call me sometime, ok? I'd love to catch up sometime okay?" She said, looking at Bella hopefully.

"Of course. I'll call you. I have a feeling you would like to meet Renesmee too, right? We'll get together soon, I promise." Bella hugged her one more time before turning back and walking towards me. A smile lit up her face.

"That's a gorgeous name! Well, thank you! Bye!" Lauren yelled, already running towards the Thriftway.

Bella's POV

I was shocked. Edward seemed to be too.

" Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I bet you didn't expect to see her, did you, love?" Edward asked, pulling me back into Alice's Porsche. He had a huge grin on his face, proving my theorey that he was shocked, too.

" Bella? You seem too happy. I always thought you two didn't like each other?" Jasper said, turning around in his seat to look at me with a surprised look on his face.

I sat there, feeling thoughtful. "No, Jasper, we never did. I just don't understand what might have changed besides me. It's sort of scaring me. That's going to be all I can think about for a while. I just wonder if some drastic change happened to her, too," I said, surprised once again because my burning thirst left from when I hugged her was nothing compared to what occupied center stage in my mind right at that moment. My worry for Lauren.

Odd that I would like her more now than I ever have in my life. Deciding not to speak aloud anymore, I spoke quietly to Edward in my mind. Since I had been practicing for so long, I could cast my "shield" away from my mind for hours and still be able to do other things, like kiss Edward. Kissing Edward had always made me lose my secure on my shield, but not anymore.

I have no idea how, but soon after I learned to cast away my shield, I realized that, for some odd reason, I could hear Edward's thoughts in my head when I left my shield. This made it so that we could talk with no chance of others hearing us. I loved it. Edward did too.

_Do you have any idea what could be different about Lauren?_ I asked, sighing in a way so different from my usual. A sign of annoyance thanks to the facts.

Hesitantly, Edward replied, _I might have an idea, but I want to research it before I tell you or anybody. It's a very wide range theory. _

I hissed under my breath. _It might very well be the same theory I have. But, anyway, do you think I should set up a dinner date with her?_

Quicker than was normal, Edward nodded and urged, _Yes, I think that would be a good idea. But I think I'll come with. You will be taking Renesmee, right? I could use the opportunity to research her some more. Renesmee will help a lot._

_But one question. It's only been two years. How will you explain Renesmee's maturity? She looks to be seven, not two._

I gasped. Of course! How? How? How? Renesmee was the size of any normal seven year old. _Of Course. If anything would set Lauren off it would be that! How could I be so stupid? And if I wait to long to set it up she'll get even bigger!_

Edward thought for a moment, but before he could speak, Alice did.

"We know you two are talking, we can tell by the looks on your faces. Why don't you just speak out loud?" She seemed irritated, but I knew she wasn't. She was just curious. Jasper looked like he could care less.

"It's a pretty private topic, Alice. I'm sorry," I said, hoping I didn't offend her.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry for interrupting."

Edward spoke again._ I think we should meet her once before she meets Renesmee. Just to try to figure out what she is. What is your theory?_

Trying to think straight, I put my thoughts into a sentence. _Edward, I know it sounds funny, but I really think she's a witch._

He gasped, an odd sound coming from his mouth, and Alice looked back at us oddly. _Me too. _


	3. Chapter 3:What!

**Bella's POV (continued)**

_You mean we have the same theory?_ I thought, hoping we were right. If we were though, that could be dangerous, even more dangerous than a young werewolf. Witches were rare, but not non-existent.

_How did you come up with that? I didn't know you knew about witches. I've never mentioned it. _Edward was shocked, but pleased, all at the same time. I saw Jasper squirm, feeling Edward's feelings.

_I was wondering if they existed, so I asked Carlisle one day. He told me a bit, but he gave me a book for the rest. But as to how I came up with it, I smelled her when I hugged her. She smelled different, a scent I'd never encountered before, except a little hint of it on Jacob. So I concluded that it was magic. _I said re-running through that conversation with Carlisle in my head, so Edward could know what I had learned.

Carlisle had said witches were dangerous, and even without touching one, could destroy a vampire. No ripping us into shreds, no fire. Just…gone. He had said he didn't know how they were born, but it wasn't a family thing. It was there their entire lives, but it took some longer to discover it. _Like the werewolves._ I remarked, before playing the rest of it.

He told me he had known one in the 1700's but she had been destroyed.

_Wait, wait, and wait! He's never told me that he knew one! Most vampires that meet a witch die before they can figure out that she is a witch. Did he tell you how? _Edward was getting mad now, and I knew he was going to "talk" to Carlisle when he got home on Sunday.

_Yeah he told me._ Carlisle had told me her name had been Lucile, and she looked like any other mortal. He had been able to keep the fact that he was a vampire hidden from her, but he has no idea how. She ended up using magic in front of a mortal, and one of the 12 (Edward shuddered at that name) came to destroy her. He said they destroyed her by placing hot metal against her heart, nothing more.

Alice's voice snapped Edward and me back to the car, driving down the road. "We're here!" she trilled, the joy obvious in her little voice.

"Oh no! Alice, why? Why would you do this to me?" I groaned, glaring at the sign that said _**Swan Lake Spa**__._ I hated spas. I turned my head and glared at Edward. _How could you?_ He shrugged. _Not my idea._

Alice laughed and leaped out of the car, taking Jasper's hand. "Come on, give me my fun!" she said looking at me with pitiful eyes.

"Fine!" I said, climbing out after Edward, who had a huge grin splashed across his beautiful face. I stuck my tongue out at Alice, who giggled, dancing up the sidewalk.

Edward's POV

I knew Bella would probably see through it, but I tried to fake amusement as we climbed out of the car. She didn't because she was to busy plotting on how to get Alice back for this.

I realized she still had her shield down." Shield, love," I whispered, leaning down so my lips brushed her ear. She turned around and looked at me with love.

"Thank you. Will you help me get Alice back? Please?" she said, her lower lip pouting out. "I know she'll probably see it coming, but not if we involve Jacob."

I laughed." Of course, love. Now lets go, you can put up with Alice for a while. Just to humor her." She of course heard me, and turned to grin at Bella.

"Come on, Bella. Mani-Pedi time!" Alice sprinted through the door and up to the front desk. Bella groaned, following her footsteps at the speed of light. Alice was bouncing up and down, Jasper watching her with amusement on his face, and in the air around him. Bella giggled, getting the humorous vibes of Jasper.

Alice took Bella's hand and led her to the pedicure chairs. "You two can go, if you want. This will take a while." Alice's face was showing that she hoped we would go, but Jasper and I had other ideas.

"No way," We said in unison. Jasper turned towards me and we laughed. Alice huffed, but otherwise made no objection. Bella glanced at Jasper with pleading eyes, and suddenly a wave of joy came over the room. So this is why Bella seemed happy in Alice's vision. I laughed aloud. Bella looked at me quizzically.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me? You better not be!" Bella muttered, the words were meant to sound angry, but she was too happy for it to sound that way.

"No, love. I just was thinking back to a vision Alice had had earlier. It matches this scene perfectly." I said, walking over to brush my hand against her cheek.

Later, after Alice was done torturing Bella and after Bella had bought Renesmee a Christmas present, we went back to the house. Alice and Jasper came over to our house, and we sat in "the fairy-tale living room" as Bella called it. I sat at the piano and played while Bella and Alice sat and talked quietly about the laptop Bella had bought for Renesmee. Jasper installed a program that we thought Renesmee would like a lot.

It was a drawing pad. She could use it to use her pictures to communicate even when she was online because, even though she was older, she still preferred to use her "normal" form of communication, with the pictures in your head.

Soon Jacob and Renesmee arrived.

"Daddy, it was so fun! Claire was so excited to see me, she squealed and squealed. It took Quil a while to get her to be quiet, but he thought it was funny anyway. When we went swimming, I caught a fish with my bare hands and then I let it go; but it was still cool…" Renesmee went on and on, telling us about her day. I listened intently and remembered every word but my mind still debated the fact of Lauren as a witch. I let Renesmee drown out everything else in my head, erasing all the worry about Lauren.

Bella's POV

Edward was distracted all night, and so was I. Later, after Renesmee had fallen asleep, we talked about it while we sat by the fire.

"If she is a witch, all of us are in danger. If she figures out what we are; but she is a fairly young witch, so I don't think she will…but the danger if she does…"Edward sighed.

"I know. I have a feeling she already knows, though. She didn't react the way a human would. Nor did she react the way I thought a witch touching a vampire would. I truly think she already knows. But how is the question," I said, leaning back into the couch with my brain buzzing.

"No, love. The most important question in the situation is why hasn't she acted on this knowledge? That is what worries me. Why? We need Carlisle here now. He knows more about them then we do," Edward said pulling out his phone, and punching a number in.

Carlisle answered on the first ring. _Hello, Edward. Is something wrong?_

" Very wrong Carlisle. We seem to have a witch on our hands."

_What? Who?_

" Lauren Mallory." Edward said.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Carlisle

**Bella's POV (continued)**

"Carlisle, I'm worried. Bella figured out she was a witch when she hugged her."

_Bella hugged a witch without being attacked? Wait how did she figure out that Lauren was a witch?_

"She'll be able to tell you better," Edward said, holding the phone out to me. I took it and exhaled as soon as it was pressed to my ear.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella, how did you figure it out? What tipped you off and why were you hugging her?" Carlisle said, I could hear the wind whooshing past him as he ran, and Emmett yelling to Esme to keep up in the background.

" Well, when I was hugging her, I inhaled. I smelled her blood, but it smelled off. I inhaled again and smelled the weirdest thing. It smelled like a shimmer, if you know what I mean. I recognized it somewhat, and then I realized how I recognized it. If you smell Jacob close enough to smell his blood, he has that same faint shimmer except Lauren's was a thousand times stronger. I knew Jacob had magic in him, so I concluded it was magic." I exhaled again, that had taken a bit of breath.

"Bella, that is very good! Now just why were you hugging her?"

"Um, ok. We had just scared the thugs away and she recognized us. I was happy to see her, so I hugged her. I… also promised her we would meet up sometime and catch up. Edward thought that promise was a good idea, because then we could research her a little more closely and find out just exactly what type of witch she was." I glanced at Edward and his face was pleased, almost as if he liked the fact that I had conceived so much information.

"Edward was right, the dinner date is a good idea. We're at the Washington-Oregon border now; we should be there in an hour or so. Can you meet us at the house?"

"Sure. I'll have Jacob watch Renesmee. See you soon."

"Bye." Carlisle said, right before the line went dead.

"How did you get so much information in two breaths and by reading one book? It's almost as if you're a century old and I'm the newborn, not the other way around! You should call Lauren now before she goes to sleep and schedule a date for Sunday. She'll be happy about that," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"I just hope I got enough," I said, turning around to kiss him. _And know enough about Lauren to be of help, _I thought.

**Edward's POV**

Bella seemed overly worried. I mean, I was worried, too, but not this much. If Lauren was a witch, it didn't seem likely that she knew that much! The only thing she knew too much about was us.

"Edward, you know I can see what this is about! Just tell me!" Alice was pissed, she could see us talking to Carlisle, but she had no idea what about. Bella seemed reluctant to say anything, so I sighed and decided I would tell Alice. Later. Not that I was extremely eager to, but she always gets her way.

"Alice, you know this is to important a topic to tell you before we tell Carlisle, right? It's not a for sure thing; we need to do some research first. Bella is the one who figured it out, anyway. She's way too smart for her own good," I laughed, looking at Bella's face. She was looking at me with a slight happiness on her face, but otherwise it was clouded with worry.

"I don't care! You know this will involve me somehow, whether you like it or not. You can't keep me out of the family, Edward," Alice pouted, sticking her lower lip out. She turned around to look at Bella, but Bella just shook her head.

"Please, Alice. I really much rather talk to Carlisle first, before I worry you with stuff like this. You'll know within two hours, okay?" Bella looked at her expectantly, knowing that Alice would probably listen to her. Jasper was nodding; he was just fine with not knowing yet. _Alice really needs to drop it and just believe them. I always do. _I laughed silently, knowing that if Alice decided that she wanted to know now, Jasper would back her up.

He was funny like that.

Scowling, Alice hissed in frustration, but agreed." Fine, I'll listen. But you two better tell me later, or you'll pay big time." Alice grinned again. "Carlisle is here!" she leaped up and trotted to the door, and opened it wide. Thirteen seconds later Carlisle walked in; Emmett and Rosalie directly behind him. Esme walked in two seconds later; with a quizzical expression on her face.

Apparently Carlisle hadn't told her yet. Rosalie's eyes were still black, and she looked really crabby. Her thoughts backed that up. _Better be really important. I'm really thirsty! Alice must not know what the heck is going on either. Look at her face!_

I knew Emmett was thinking on the same tracks._ Dumb Edward. We've only been gone 9 hours and they already got themselves in trouble. What could be important enough to cancel a hunting trip?_

"Edward, Bella! We need to talk, right? There are some people-"Carlisle looked at Alice and Rosalie, who both looked pissed"-who would like to know what's going on." Carlisle looked tense, coiled to spring at any loud sound.

"Calm, Carlisle. We'll talk, but it needs to be private. Most of this is for your ears only," Bella whispered, starting up the stairs. I followed, and after a moment, Carlisle did too. Bella was continuing to sound like she was centuries old, not years. For a moment, it seemed as if I were rubbing off on her. That seemed unlikely.

When we sat down in Carlisle's office, I studied his face closely. What I saw there shocked me. I remembered this look, from two years ago; when the Volturi were coming for us. It was the look of a man walking knowingly to his death. It was sad; vacant of hope and ruled by fear.

I swallowed the sudden lump that had risen in my throat. Was it really this bad? Was a young, inexperienced witch really worth this much worry?

_Yes, Edward. Even though she is young, she will be strong._ Carlisle was reading my face as closely as I was reading his. I wondered if my face looked as ghastly as his.

"Bella, you need to tell me everything, ok? I want you to add every detail, even the clothes she was wearing, got it?" Carlisle's voice was fierce, and controlled.

Nodding, Bella began her story, telling him everything from the temperature of the wind to the color of the ring she wore on her right hand. An hour later, she finished. Downstairs, I heard Alice exhale. She had been listening closely and knew as much as Carlisle now.

Sighing, Carlisle looked at us. "My children, we have ourselves a witch. And her name is Lauren."


	5. Chapter 5: Renesmee Now Knows

**Bella's POV**

As Carlisle and Edward talked, I thought about Renesmee's part in this. She would be in too much danger if Lauren decided to attack. I chuckled. Who would have ever thought I would be afraid of Lauren? If anything, she should be afraid of Me. I noticed Edward looking at me, and I chuckled again. He just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and turned back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are attacks from witches mental or physical? Because if they're mental, she won't be able to do a thing. If they're physical, then…" I trailed off, not wanting to speak aloud the worst possible outcome. Edward's eyes grew wide, having just realized that question himself.

"Most of the time, the attacks are purely mental. But a witch does her most harm with her physical attacks. It only takes one witch to kill a vampire, but it takes two vampires to kill a witch," Carlisle explained, wincing when he heard Alice gasp. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme? Will you five come up here please?" He whispered, knowing Alice would hear him since she was sitting on the stairs.

Three seconds later Alice was sitting on the arm of my chair, glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me!" She pouted, turning her glare on Edward. "And you, too! You just knew it was killing me not to know. Oh! Renesmee is awake. Her and Jacob are almost here."

Jasper and Emmett walked in, followed by Rosalie and Esme, who were holding hands and talking about magic. I even heard Rosalie say Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. Emmett looked exactly like Carlisle. I suddenly heard small footsteps, and realized that Renesmee was in the garage with Jacob, who was listening.

Jasper was the first to speak. "I knew there was something wrong with your mood, Bella. It was worry, fear, and confusion all blended together. It was giving me a headache." He grinned slightly. "I take it we went to school with this witch?" He hissed the word witch, but otherwise stayed as disciplined as usual.

I nodded. "Carlisle, Edward thinks she knows what we are. I actually agree. She barely flinched or anything when I touched her." Esme gasped and tightened her grip on Rosalie's hand, and Rosalie snarled in response.

"I know I've never experienced witches, but she just seemed too calm, too relaxed when Bella hugged her. It was just so weird," Edward said reaching over for my hand, which I grasped tightly.

" Wow. Witches. I guess I'm not the only magical thing anymore!" Jacob said; He was leaning against the doorframe, holding Renesmee's hand. He laughed, and stood up straight. "I have to go do some patrols with the pack, I'll be back later." He walked silently out, phasing as he leaped off the steps.

Renesmee's face was happy and mystified. "I knew witches were real! I never thought you knew one, Momma! Can I meet her?" she said, settling onto Edward's lap. As I was about to answer, Emmett dared to tell her the worst.

"No! Nessie, you know, witches aren't good. Some want to kill us, okay? This girl is dangerous, and she already knows about us!" Emmett sounded tight, like he was holding in laughter, but I knew he was trying to make it so his voice wouldn't break. Renesmee's eyes grew wide, and she nodded slowly, burrowing into Edward's chest. She seemed terrified, and she had no need to be! If Emmett had kept his mouth shut, she would still be happy! I hissed with frustration. How could I work around Renesmee now?

She was as involved as any of us now.

Edward's POV

Why did Emmett have to be so stupid? Renesmee didn't need to know these things! Now she was in danger, because she would want to help. This time, we could not try to send her away; she would stay and fight with us if it came to that.

Carlisle was talking with Alice when he remembered us. "Bella, you need to call her; set up a dinner date. Tonight would be preferable, because we need to get this moving; need to figure out her weaknesses before she discovers ours. Bella smiled, like she was hiding something.

"Alice, would you like to come with me and Edward? I made the plans last night, and I told her there might be three people. So would you like to come with?" Bella was hoping she would go with; I could tell. But Alice was planning to stay here and do some research with Carlisle.

"Sorry, Bella. I already promised Carlisle and Jasper I would stay home and research with them. But it's a good thing you already made the plans. That might baffle her, that you were so eager to see her again. You and Edward have the most important job, and the most dangerous. But I know you two can handle it." Alice closed her eyes for three seconds. "She won't hurt you tonight."

Bella shrugged and stood up. "If we're going to be in a crowded restaurant, I want to hunt. Just in case." I noticed for the first time that her eyes were a dark gold, not that creamy butterscotch I loved so much.

" Can we go with you? Our trip got cut short, remember?" Esme said, with her hand making a sweeping motion towards Emmett and Rosalie. I instantly felt guilty. Of course we had to bring them with; it was the last thing we could do.

" Of course. We're still sorry about last night," I said, hoping Rosalie would believe me. She snorted, but nodded quickly. We walked down the hall to my old room and jumped out the window and started running the second we hit the ground. We got to Canada, hunted, and came back in six hours. Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett were all happy again and I felt happier, too.

Bella and I ran back to our cottage and got changed. We were going to La Bella Italia, the little restaurant we hadn't been to in three years. Bella wore a long sleeve tee under a short-sleeved dress, which she wore over jeans and black boots. She looked so beautiful, like always.

"Edward, wear your khaki jeans and beige tee. They look amazing on you! And hurry up. We have to be there in ten minutes!" Bella said from the front door. I rolled my eyes. I was driving, we would be there with seven minutes to spare.

I met her at the garage a minute later. She was sitting in the driver's seat of her Ferrari, grinning at me. I sighed, climbing into the passenger seat. She was driving a lot faster than she used to, but she still never went above 150 mph. We where there with six minutes to spare.

Lauren arrived forty-two seconds after we did, her face lit up with a smile. Bella went to hug her. _Let the evening begin._ I thought. Bella was thinking the same thing. _Let's get this show on the road, Edward._ She said. I nodded, and lead them to our table.


	6. Chapter 6: One Other Option

**Bella's POV**

Lauren talked for most of the dinner, but she also put me on the spot a few times, asking me very deep, personal questions. Such as, Are you guys planning to move any time soon, how come you still look eighteen, and the worst ones, why are your eyes gold and why is your skin so white and cold?

Edward saved me when she asked those two. "She's been through a lot, Lauren. She has changed a lot, but she's still the same Bella. She's always been pale, remember? Crazy Arizonian who wasn't tan." He laughed. "And her eyes…Well, her eyes are even more beautiful than ever don't you think? She's still as beautiful as ever." He seemed pleased with the way I looked at him after that. He was just so sweet.

If I could have, I would have cried. _You're way too sweet._ I said, he knew I was mentally crying from his compliments. He was having a lot of fun, despite the person who sat across from us.

Lauren was amazed by his speech. She was speechless, just sitting there poking at her ravioli. When we had ordered, her face changed ever so slightly when we said we didn't want anything. Something like knowing, accusation. Now her face showed that even more. She knew.

_I knew it! They have to be the vampires my grandma told me about. Except Bella…She's new. But so calm. Do they know about me?_ Edward was listening to her, and I was too, through him.

Now she asked the simplest question she could. "Why didn't you guys order anything? Are you on diets?" Her grin widened when she said diets. She also knew we were vegetarians.

I answered. "We ate before we came, totally forgetting we were going to a restaurant." I laughed at the end, punctuating it a finalizing it. She dropped it after that.

When we got back to our cottage after dinner, Esme was there. "Carlisle sent me. He's out hunting. He wanted to know what you figured out." She was sitting on the couch, and she patted the spot next to her. We went over and sat down.

"She knows," Edward and I said at the same time. He laughed and than continued. "I was reading her. Her grandmother told her about us. But I don't know why Virginia Mallory would know what we are."

"Edward, are you sure it's her Dad's mom? It could be her Mom's mom. Lauren is part Quileute. Her grandmother was alive when you made the treaty," Esme said, recognizing the last name. "The Mallory family was very involved in the treaty. I remember Alexander Rickshaw, Lauren's grandfather, being there when we made the treaty. Her grandmother probably told her the story when she was very young, and only now does Lauren believe it."

" Rickshaw? How did you know she was related to him? It doesn't seem like they would be related." Edward was baffled. Wow. It was a genuine first for me, to see him baffled.

" Every human has a background, Edward. It was a simple search on the Internet to find her lifelines. I had hoped she wouldn't be related to any Quileutes, but the odds again went against me. Edward, she knows way too much! You know what you and Bella have to do." Standing, Esme walked to the door. "Good night."

Sighing, Edward stood and walked to our bedroom. I followed, pausing for a second to see If Renesmee were in her room. She was, fast asleep. Edward sat on our bed with a sigh, and looked at me.

Edward's POV

Bella spoke before I could. "We have to kill her, don't we? Is there any other way?" She sat next to me, sliding her hand into mine. Her face was sad, and her voice echoed that.

I looked over at her and nodded. "We have one other option, but it has never worked in the history of vampires. We could try to make her an ally, like we did with the wolves, but it probably won't work. But if anyone could make it work, we would be able to, since we have your previous friendship with her and we've had other experiences like this."

Bella's face lit up at the possibility of another option, and she whispered one question. "Do you think it will work? Do you, Edward?" Her face was eager, she believed it would work. 100% sure.

" Bella, because of you, I know it will work. But that is only if Carlisle lets us try. It will take a lot of convincing on our part, but I have a feeling he'll go for it. My only worry is that, if we do convince her to be an ally, the Volturi will be angered, and come here to destroy her." I truly thought this, too.

The Volturi had lost many of the guard to witches over the centuries, and they would not be happy about an alliance with one. Especially Marcus. He had lost his mate, Didyme, to a witch over 300 years ago, and he still hated witches for it.

" Well, we'll have to see what Carlisle says in the morning" Bella said reaching over to the bedside table for her new copy of _The Merchant of Venice_, which she had been reading the past few nights. She relaxed onto the bed and opened it, her eyes darting across the pages.

"What are you going to do? Read _Wuthering Heights_, Edward. You love that book, " she said her eyes meeting mine after a minute. I nodded and went to grab it off the bookshelf.

(THE NEXT DAY)

We woke Renesmee up early and dropped her at the Black's house, which Bella was allowed to go to anytime because of Renesmee. Renesmee was spending the next two days there because Jacob knew she wanted Emily to teach her how to cook.

When we got back to the house, we went straight up to Carlisle's study to talk to him.

"Edward had a idea last night. We could ally her! I know she would do it, because she is young and needs protection. Carlisle, everybody could see this is a good idea. What do you say?" Bella explained, sitting on my lap. Her eyes were hopeful and her lower lip was pouted out ever so slightly.

Carlisle sighed. "You know the Volturi would get involved if we did that, but I suppose that is the best idea. Call her now, Bella. Ask her to come here and meet Renesmee on Wednesday night. We'll talk to her then."

I held out my phone, and she took it dialing quickly. Lauren picked up on the first ring. _Hello?_

"Hi, Lauren it's Bella. Would you like to come over on Wednesday night to meet Renesmee? She wants to meet you."

_Really? Sure, I have that night free. I have to go now. I'll see you soon. Bye!_

"Bye, Lauren. See you soon." She hung up. "Done and done." Bella grinned, and I laughed at how sinister she looked. She started laughing with me and visibly relaxed for the first time in days.


	7. Chapter 7: Preperations

**Bella's POV**

By Tuesday afternoon I was really anxious. Renesmee was ready, even excited. Jacob was still debating on whether or not he would stay at our house when Lauren came. Would his presence make our chances less likely to ally her?

Edward and Carlisle were the worst. They were spending every hour of every day in his office; researching witches. I had barely seen Edward at all. Alice was trying so hard to see what was coming, but she was getting frustrated because Jacob kept changing his mind.

I had a feeling that she would snap at any given moment. Jasper agreed. Emmett and Rosalie were away in Alaska, talking to Eleazar to see if he knew anything. They would probably be back later tonight.

I, on the other hand, had nothing to do. Jacob was occupying Renesmee, and nobody seemed to need any help. I once again felt useless, like two years ago when the Volturi had come. So I decided to do some little research myself.

I knew there probably wouldn't be anything real about witches on the Internet, but I tried anyway. I found a website similar to the one I had looked at when I first found out that Edward was a vampire. It had the same look, even the same contact address. _Somebody knows a little about the supernatural,_ I thought. I wondered momentarily if they were one of us.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Jasper had come up behind me, and he was reading the introduction over my shoulder. He sounded exhausted, but I knew that was just a rebuttal from how Alice was feeling. I felt sorry for her.

" A little research of my own. I feel useless, just sitting here. I decided I would at least try to help Edward and Carlisle. I found a website like this when I was researching vampires after I learned about you guys, and it was very accurate." I looked at his face. It was full of confusion.

" I was thinking that one of our kind might own it, but would anyone be so stupid? It confuses me how accurate it is…" I trailed off, letting my eyes wander over the screen. I snapped to attention when my phone started ringing. My whole family was gathered around me in an instant.

" Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at caller ID.

" Hi, Bella. It's Lauren. I had one question about tomorrow night." She sounded excited when she said tomorrow night.

" Well what is it?" I said, trying my best to sound excited, too. It worked too well. Emmett laughed at my voice.

" I was wondering if I could bring a friend. She's visiting from Brazil, and I'm having her stay at my house. Do you mind?"

I looked at Edward. His face was frozen in shock. "It's another witch! No she can't bring her, Bella! No!" Carlisle was in shock and he looked as if he could pass out when Edward said that.

" I'm sorry, Lauren, but Esme doesn't feel that comfortable having that many people that she doesn't know in her house. It took a lot of convincing on my part to let just you come over. I'm sorry. You can still come, right?" I pleaded, trying really hard to make it so that all our preparations weren't useless.

Lauren's voice was a little less excited, but still happy."Yea. Of course. I really want to meet your daughter."

"Ok. I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up. " Edward, there's another witch in town? Why didn't you tell me!" I was terrified now, scared stiff.

Edward's POV

I told Carlisle we should have told her. Now she was pissed, and Jasper was about to pop with her stress. "Calm, love. I wanted to tell you, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. Alice, is there any way you can tell who she is?" I was urgent now, hoping that Alice would know.

Alice's eyes closed for a full minute and I hissed with frustration. "Her name is Paula, and from what I can tell, she hates vampires with her entire heart, and she is really old. Over 100. Far too old for us. Paula doesn't know about us, so that means Lauren doesn't trust her. That's good. But what I can't grasp is why she came here. It's so hard being veiled!"

" Veiled? What do you mean Alice? Can't you see properly?" Bella asked, her expression turning to worry. She waltzed over to me in one fluid movement. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist protectively.

Alice took four deep breaths and spoke. "No. I can see humans okay, because I was one. I can see vampires best, because I am one. But I can't see werewolves at all, and half bloods like Renesmee and witches are foggy; veiled. It's so frustrating!" She hissed and leaned into Jasper, who held her tight.

" Ok. Relax, everybody. We need to be calm and collected for when she arrives. Jacob! I want you to go wake Nessie up and bring her here. We need to teach her what to do while Lauren's here. Rosalie, can you go with him and grab a change of clothes for Bella and Edward? It would be very helpful, because I need to talk to them for a while. Jasper, take Alice to the mall for a few hours or something. We need her calm enough to see later. Emmett, Esme? Go to the Thrifway and get some snack foods for Lauren. Bella and Edward, come with me." Carlisle said, taking control.

Everybody zipped away to do their assigned jobs, even Rosalie went without hesitation. That momentarily shocked me. Still holding my hand, Bella pulled me up the stairs after Carlisle. We went to his study, a room I had been in for too many hours the past few days.

" Carlisle, what is this about? You already told me everything I need to know about witches, and through me, Bella. This, I know, is on a completely different topic. What?" I was semi-annoyed because he was blocking me in his mind by reciting the entire play of Romeo and Juliet in Italian.

His eyes were apologetic. "This is mostly for Bella. Lauren will be trying to attack all day today, I can guarantee it. All of them will be mental though, because she does not wish to reveal herself. Do you get where I'm going?" He was looking Bella straight in the eyes and she nodded slowly.

"You want me to shield the family, correct?" She said, instantly projecting her shield out around the room. Carlisle grinned.

" Correct. You can handle that, I know it." He stood and walked to the window; staring out at the rising sun. Not a cloud in sight. "Edward, I need you monitoring her all night. Listen closely to her every thought, and act on them. If she is thinking a physical attack, tell me immediately. The sun will be an issue, so I need to get downstairs and put up the shades. I'll be back soon." He darted from the room.

"The way everyone is talking, you'd think Aro and Caius were coming for tea!" Bella laughed, and it was such a funny image, I had to join in. It felt good to laugh; I hadn't done that much in the last week.

"Well, I hope the danger will be less than that," I murmured, becoming serious again.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." Bella was very positive that this would work. I tried to follow her example.

Bella's POV

The doorbell rang 8 hours later, and I jumped to my feet. "Showtime," I muttered, hearing Emmett's echoing laugh from upstairs. Almost anything would make him laugh. I walked slowly to the door, pulling it open with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8: Allied

**Bella's POV (continued)**

Lauren stood there, biting her lip. She wore a light blue peacoat jacket over black jeans. It looked beautiful.

" Hi, Lauren! Please come in." I danced backwards and held the door open wide.

" Thanks for inviting me over," she said, sitting down on the couch. I returned to the loveseat and sat beside Edward.

" Of course. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle? Can you please come down? Our guest is here," Edward said, sliding his arm around my waist. Jacob and Renesmee were in the dining room, waiting for me to call them.

Alice and Rosalie came down first, each of them giving Lauren a hug. Emmett and Jasper followed, both grinning hugely and waved at Lauren, who excitedly waved back. I wished I knew what she was thinking.

Last came Carlisle and Esme who both hugged her. "Welcome to our home," Esme said, patting Lauren on the back. The whole family sat on the sectional sofa and started talking quietly to each other.

" So, Bella. Do I get to meet this wonderful Renesmee you were telling me about?" Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. I felt a sudden poke on my shield, over by where Rosalie was sitting. The attacks had started.

" Yes, but I must warn you. She isn't the size you would expect a two-year old to be. She physically looks seven." I watched her face as Edward said this. It was first changed into wonder, then confusion and shock.

" Ok. Well, I'd still love to meet her, no matter her size." Lauren's grin widened into a full smile.

" Jacob, can you bring my baby girl in here please? Lauren wants to meet her." I heard the stool scrape across the floor, then his heavy footsteps across the wood floors. He held Renesmee's hand, and she danced alongside him. Her face was lit with a huge smile.

" I am so happy to finally meet you! My Momma has been telling me about you," Renesmee giggled, reaching up to touch Jacob's cheek. He snorted, and a few seconds later Edward laughed lightly.

Lauren was shocked by Renesmee's greeting, and her face stayed in the same position for a whole minute. Then she shook her head and held out her hand. "I've heard much about you, too. Your hair is even lovelier than I thought I would be!" Renesmee laughed, and gently laid her hand in Lauren's.

" Now, Lauren. We have a few things to talk about. The first thing I would like to say is… Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am 23 years old and have been for 364 years. You are a witch, I presume?" Carlisle was more direct than I thought he would be, and I gasped in shock.

Lauren nodded her head slowly, a sign of wonder in her face.

Carlisle continued. " This, as you know is my son Edward. He is 90 years old. This is Alice. She was born sometime in the 1920's, but we don't know exactly. She is around 80 years old. This is Jasper, our confederate. He was created in 1863, and is 145 years old. Rosalie is next. She was changed in 1933, and is 75 years old. Now for Esme. I changed her when she was 26, in 1921. She is 87 years old. Emmett is our 2nd youngest. He is 73 years old, and is our strongest family member, besides Bella, of course. She is our latest addition. Only 2 years old, and strong still. She is the only one in the family who can beat Emmett at arm wrestling!" He laughed, and looked at us in pairs.

" Bella is with Edward, Emmett with Rosalie, Alice with Jasper, Me with Esme, and Jacob is our family werewolf, for he is linked to Bella's daughter Renesmee. Renesmee is half vampire, half human. That is why she grows so quickly." He looked Lauren in the eyes. " Do you believe everything I just told you?"

Lauren stuttered for a moment, then cleared her throat and said," Yes, I believe you, but why did you tell me all this?" Her eyes were wide, and frozen in fear.

" We know you are a witch, and you know we are vampires. We wish to offer you protection, if only for a little while. We will have to be moving again soon, for we cannot stay in one place very long. We're doing this for your safety. If you are allied with us, we can protect you other vampires, and protect ourselves better. This is the deal we'll preach to you. Will you accept?" I spoke, deciding to give Carlisle a break from being the mouthpiece.

"Yes, but my friend…she told me all vampires would try to kill me! Why haven't you tried yet? Are you waiting for some signal from your leader…" She stumbled over the words and then at the end waved her hand towards Carlisle.

" Lauren, my family is different from others of our kind. We work hard to preserve human life and only prey on animals. We don't WANT to be monsters. Well, I wanted to become a vampire, but that is beside the point. We live to protect human life, not to destroy it every time we get hungry." I finished my little speech by squeezing Edward's hand. I had said many things he had told me when we had first met, like how we protect human life and how we don't want to be monsters.

" Wait, Bella. You wanted this? You asked them to do this for you? Why, why would you want to live as a vampire?" Lauren's jaw was gasped open and her eyes were filled with wonder.

"Because of Edward, Lauren. I love him so much… and I basically had to be changed or die because of Renesmee. You see, even if I had not had Renesmee, the Volturi would have come here and either killed me or changed me themselves. I had to either way, so I asked Edward to do it. I would have been changed right after graduation, but our wedding and Renesmee got in the way of that. Not that I didn't love them both." I glanced at Edward, whose eyes seemed like they would be filled with tears of love and joy if they could be.

He leaned over to kiss me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Hey, none of that now!" Emmett chuckled in a teasing tone, sounding like a crabby teacher. I pulled away and giggled, still holding Edward's hand.

" WOW. That was deep," Lauren said, suddenly snapping to attention and closing her jaw.

**Edward's POV**

" Now Lauren, just to make this more formal, I need to ask you to sign this. Just as a precaution." I said, praying my voice wouldn't crack because of the emotions I was feeling right now. All because of Bella. Luckily, my voice stayed as steady as ever.

" OK," Lauren said, reaching out for the pen and paper Renesmee held out to her. Renesmee's grin was huge; she had just realized this meant she was friends with a witch!

After Lauren had signed it, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee left. That left me, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Lauren alone to talk just as friends.

After about half an hour of talking and laughing, Alice leaned into Jasper with a gasp. I automatically knew something was terribly wrong.

" Alice? What is it, baby?" Jasper said, holding Alice up with worry in his eyes, and everyone in the room was suddenly worried about Alice.

" Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are coming. Soon. And the Brazilian guest will find out, she'll try to attack them! Lauren, you need to send her back to Brazil, now! Go; help her back her bags, anything to get her out of her by tomorrow afternoon. That's when they will arrive." Alice's voice was slightly louder so that Carlisle could hear.

He was at our side in an instant. "You drive her home Bella. Edward, go with her. Go quickly now, and race back." His voice was tight again, and his face contorted into fear again.

" Come Lauren. We'll go now, and help you come up with a convincing speech for…" Bella trailed off, suddenly realizing she didn't know the Brazilian witch's name. I immediately listened to Lauren's head.

_Should I tell her about Aradonia? That would be SO dangerous, but she's my friend…_Her thoughts moved on to other things then.

" Aradonia is her name," I said, climbing into the driver's seat of Lauren's Ford Taurus. Lauren's eyes grew narrow with suspicion.

"How did you know that? Have you been following me or something?" Her voice was shrill; pulsing with anger. I shook my head and laughed.

"No, your thoughts speak loud enough for themselves. I heard you debating whether or not to tell Bella. You choose not to, so I did." Bella smiled at me briefly as the speedometer inched towards 160 mph.

"Wait, you can see inside my head! How?" Lauren grasped the back of my seat and shoved her face up near mine. Bella pulled her back within a second and buckled her in.

"That's exactly the same thing I said when I found out!" Bella laughed her wind chime voice ringing in the small car. Her hand was on Lauren's knee; trying to comfort her. "It's just his talent. I have a talent, too. So do Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee. Edward, can I tell her what they are?" Bella looked into my eyes for a moment. I nodded.

Bella continued. " Alice's talent is premonition. She can see the future, but it's objective; not set in stone. It changes as people change their minds. Jasper has a emotional talent. He can alter your emotions with his mind. That's why we all felt so worried about Alice when she saw Peter and Charlotte coming. Renesmee… Well, she shows you things. When her hand touches your face, she can tell you what she is thinking. She prefers to communicate that way."

Bella was excited now. " Now, my talent is very rare and very common, all wrapped into one. I am a mental shield; my power blocks all mental attacks. Shielding is a common talent, but I am rare because I had it when I was human. I am also rare because I can project it so far and I can also get rid of it completely for long time periods."

" WOW. I've said that a lot today. That's a lot to take in, but I'll remember it. Now, what should I tell Aradonia?" She was worried again. We had two minutes until we reached her house.

" Edward, this is your area. You're the communicator, help her!" Bella teased, but still being serious. I took a deep breath and sighed.

" Lauren, you will tell her that one of the 12 are coming here to punish her for some thing she did. Help her pack, then immediately drive her to the airport. Alice called the airport right after we left and reserved a ticket under your name. Walk her to the gate and STAY THERE until the plane leaves. We don't want there to be any chance she'll come back in. Then come back to our home. We'll be there. Did you get all of that?" I said right as we turned onto her street. I pulled over.

Lauren nodded and then Bella and I got out of the car. Lauren climbed into the driver's seat and sped down the street to her house. We immediately started running.

**Bella's POV**

We reached the house in 17 minutes, and everyone but Renesmee and Jacob were gathered in the living room. Alice was talking. "She'll be on the plane in 45 minutes, and it will take off in 70. Ugh, I can't wait that long! It'll drive me crazy!" She looked up and glanced at me, then smiled at Edward.

" Brilliant idea, Edward. Any witch would be scared off by the very mention of one of the 12 coming. I see that she won't be coming back for many years." Alice's smile widened, and she stood up to hug us. "Now we wait for Lauren to come back."

Lauren arrived 2 hours later with her pet dog in tow. "My sister wouldn't let me leave him all alone again." She explained, her eyebrows rising when Jacob's face stretched into a huge smile.

" I'll play with him!" Jacob said, instantly running to the back door. "Werewolf, remember? Come on Nessie, and bring the puppy!" Renesmee giggled and ran after him with the dog in pursuit. I heard Jacob phase the second Renesmee and the dog got outside. I rolled my eyes in coordination with Edward, and we laughed. Our daughter, the wolf girl.

"That was slightly odd, but hilarious!" Lauren said, sitting down in the armchair and crossing her legs. The room was eerily quiet. " Now why did I need to come back here?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at Jasper who looked at Alice. She stuck her tongue out at him and then cleared her throat.

"Lauren, there are friends of the family coming here tomorrow. But they are different. They prey on humans, and they will react obscurely to you being here. That's why we sent your friend away. They will attack you if they know you are a witch, so we need you not to talk about an alliance to us the entire time they are here, because we have good enough hearing to hear the freeway, so we don't want to take any chances of them hearing and finding out. Do you understand my focal point here?" Alice lectured, punctuating it with a wild gesture, waving her hand.

"Yeah, I got it. No witch alliances talk while the evil vampires are here." She paused at a glare from Jasper. "Different vampires, not evil. Sorry." Her shoulders rolled back as she stood and glanced towards the kitchen. " Just one question. Do you guys have any food? I haven't eaten since 7 this morning. I feel starved!"


End file.
